


My Sun

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV South Italy, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Romano plans out a special dinner for Spain's birthday. How will the evening go for both of them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños, España! ^^ So yeah, I couldn't let this day pass without having something written for my two favorite characters ^^ 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

I glance around the kitchen to make sure I’m alone before slipping headphones into my ears, putting on some music before beginning to cook. I absently start humming along as I set a pot of water to boil, getting out the materials for the tomato sauce as well as the spaghetti noodles.

I get lost in the music as the time goes on, thoroughly enjoying getting to make pasta like this. Usually, mio fratello is the one that cooks, so it’s nice to do this. When the noodles and sauce are cooking, I start working on dessert, keeping an eye out to make sure the pasta doesn’t burn. 

It’s not hard to decide what to fix as there’s one dessert that’s always sure to make the tomato bastard happy. It is his birthday after all and I do want him to enjoy it, even if I don’t always show it… I would be crushed if he didn’t have a happy birthday…

“Tch. Almost finished…” I mutter as I begin putting the dishes together, the churros frying as I do. I take them out when it’s time, drizzling them with melted chocolate and sprinkling powdered sugar on them as well. 

A glance at the clock tells me that I’ve got about five minutes or so until he arrives, so it’s enough time to set the table. I set it a little more formally than I usually would due to the occasion, setting a vase of red carnations as the centerpiece.

Almost the exact second I finish setting it all up, a knock sounds from the front door followed by the sound of him coming inside. I huff slightly but he does know that he can come inside whenever he wants as I gave him that permission a while ago…

“Hola, Lovi~ Something smells delicious!” He says as he makes his way into the dining room, his emerald eyes widening when he sees the table. 

I just cross my arms and look away a bit shyly, a small blush forming on my face. I peek at him out of the corner of my eyes to see the biggest grin on his face, causing my heart to warm and begin fluttering softly.

“You did this for me?” He asks, sounding so happy that, almost by force, I lock eyes with him and give a slight nod.

“Si…” I mutter. The second the word leaves my mouth, he grabs me in a tight hug. I stand there stiffly, despite completely loving the hug but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Gracias, Lovi~ This is so sweet of you!” My heart beats faster at the sound of him being so happy.

“Tch.” I huff, “The food’s getting cold...Come on, let’s eat.” He nods and we sit down together, beginning to eat.

His eyes land on the churros and begin to sparkle, distracting me from my meal for a bit before I shake it off. His smirk clearly shows that he caught the dazed look but I just roll my eyes and take another bite of spaghetti.

The meal passes quickly and we end up moving into the living room. Or rather, he heads into the living room while I grab his gift.

“Here.” I say, tossing the wrapped package at him when I return and he catches it easily, looking at me softly.

I blush a bit at the emotion in his eyes before turning away, keeping him in my peripheral vision while he rips off the paper and opens the box inside.

“Lovi…” He breathes out, causing my breath to hitch. It sounds like he’s in awe but I could just be horrible at reading him… “It’s beautiful! Muchas gracias!”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding before turning and giving a small smile to him, so small you could almost miss it if you didn’t know what you were looking for. The gold chain glints from the light, complementing his skin tone so beautifully that I’m almost in a trance just from seeing it.

“Help me put it on?” His voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I give a stiff nod, taking the delicate chain from him and walking around behind him.

I wrap it carefully around his neck before clasping it, coming back around to his front. My eyes glint in pride and happiness when I see the tomato pendant fall into place right over his heart, looking so perfect there. 

He pats the spot beside him on the couch and I sit down, him instantly tugging me into his side. I allow it, turning my head toward him.

“Buon compleanno…” I mutter softly, knowing he heard and he smiles at me, the sight tugging at my heart.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he turns, giving the top of my head a soft kiss, which only serves to make me blush.

“Que lindo…” He says softly and I blush darker, knowing just what he’s referring to. [How cute…]

“Don’t say such things, bastardo... “ He just laughs, sensing the lack of heat in the statement. How could I put heat in it when I love the man so much?

“Oh, Lovi~ Mi amor~ You’re so amazing.” I bury my face in his neck at the compliment and his chest rumbles with his laughter, filling me with warmth and comfort.

“Antonio, you bastard…” I mutter, “Why must you be so perfect?” He freezes and I curse under my breath when I realize he heard me. I thought I had made the second half of that softer but apparently not…

He relaxes after a bit and when I look at him next, his eyes are sparkling, a content smile on his face. “I’m glad you think I’m perfect, Lovi~ It makes us a perfect match~” I blush a bit at his words but a small smile appears on my face.

“Ti amo, Toni…” He just laughs before kissing my forehead.

“Te amo tambien, mi tesoro.” I can’t help but smile a bit wider at the nickname and he laughs.

“Today was perfect, Lovi. Thank you so much for making this birthday one of the best I’ve had.” 

I blush a bit under the praise but I just grin wider, not minding as it’s in front of him. I’m glad that he enjoyed what I did for him and everything turned out just perfect. It could have gone much worse but it didn’t… 

We spend the rest of the day together, my brother staying out of the house as he knew of my plans with Antonio. As much as I don’t like sappy things, everything in my life is absolutely perfect with Spain by my side. Nothing can ruin my mood when he’s around as he’s my sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed it! :3 
> 
> I'll try to get something out for Lithuania on Thursday but I have two tests this week and an essay due that day so it might be more difficult than writing this one was ^^


End file.
